Hello again!
by mel5055
Summary: AU Modern Fic Finnick and Katniss are best friends, but what happens when he leaves her behind, will she crumble? What happens when Katniss and Finnick meet again? I'm rushing this cause I'm in the middle of class, if a lot of people like this ill probably continue it.


Lets make this crystal clear. This is not a Katniss/Finnick story , it is also not a Katniss/Peeta story. This is merely a Katniss story, her life from beginning to end. She may find love along the way, but if she doesn't ... who cares. IS JUST A TEASER OF AN IDEA I HAD SO I MAY NOT CONTINUE IT

Prologue: I am gone. Completely and utterly gone. When I got dressed this morning, I didn't even consider the possibility of this happening to me and my family. I have lost myself in the array of emotions that come with a loved ones death. I am gone, just like my Father.

September, 7, 2001

I wake up and bound down stairs "MOMMY! DADDY! LETS GO!" I yell as I make my way to the kitchen where I know my mom and dad will be waiting for me. Of course what I don't expect is them to be ... "EWW KISSING" they break apart with smiles on there faces.

My dads melodic laughing fills my ears and my mommy's joins him. I don't know why there laughing. I tilt y head and look at them. "What's going on?" I ask in my big kid voice. My mom bends down in front of me and grabs one of my hands and place it on her belly "That's your little brother or sister" I gasp shocked "I'm gonna be a big sister" I smile a toothy grin, this day will be great.

After my daddy makes me and mommy breakfast mommy puts me on her back and I giggle in delight, carries me all way to my room and plops me on my walks to my closet and says "I got you something" and she hands me a beautiful red and white checkered dress. "THANK YOU I LOVE IT!" And I really do.

My mom is glad and she helps me put it on, then braids my dark brown hair in two braids. "Now I can see those beautiful grey eyes-" she smiles, and bends down to my height "just like your Daddy's"

When she's done, I thank her again and she tells me she loves me and I say it back. We go back downstairs and i see my dad is waiting with my new red backpack.

When he sees me he says "well, don't you look beautiful, princess" I smile, and he picks me up and says "just like your mother" they kiss again "EW". They laugh at me and my daddy starts to walk me to school.

This is my first day of kindergarten and I'm really exited. Im not really good at making friends but Daddy isn't worried so neither am I. When I see a big building I stop.

It's HUGE! My dad tugs along to a line of kids my age. I'm about to walk there when my dad pulls me somewhere else and he's smiling and waving at someone, but I can't see what it is.

When we get thought the crowd of parents and kids I see a very tall man with light brown hair and gold-y eyes. My dad hugs him, letting go of my hand and I take notice to the boy my age looking at the ground and kicking pebbles. He looks sad "are you sad?" He looks up just noticing me and I look at him, he has tanned skin, bronze hair, green eyes.

He looks at me and then quickly looks down and his checks become very red. "Umm n-no I , just miss my home" I smile "it's okay at the end of the day you'll go back home" he smiles but still looks sad. He shakes his head " no, I just moved from district 4" I frown. I think I know where that is, I think I went there with mommy and daddy before. "Im sorry," I say then speak again "Im Katniss" he smiles "I'm Finnick,Finnick Odair". I smile and turn at my dad laughing with the man I think is Finnick's dad.

"Katniss Odair, I like it" the man says and my dad continues to laugh. I shrug and pull Finnick's hand as I notice all the other kids are going inside "bye dad" Finnick and I yell at the same time, and they just laugh harder.

3 months later (December, 4, 2001)

I walk into the room that I'll share with Primrose in a few months. Mommy told me that I'm gonna have a little sister and she is going to name her Primrose. I leave the door open and wait for Finny, he's my best friend,so only I can call him Finny and only he can call me Kitty. A girl in my class called him Finny and I didn't like it, so that's the new rule.

I jump on my bed and start going higher when THUD and I fall off my bed. I look up at Finny and he has a pillow in hand, I quickly get up and hit him back, that goes on for a while until we get tired and fall asleep.

MONTHS LATER

Prim has been home for a month and I love her to no end. Finn is here all the time, I even moved some clothes around in my drawers and he put some of his clothes in there. I'm walking to school with Finny now, my daddy said he's a big boy and I'm a big girl so we can walk by ourselves, as long as we're careful.

There's always a nice lady or man waiting for is at the end of every street which is 4 by the way. we're crossing another street when Finny grabs my hand and pulls me Faster, I wonder what he's doing until I hear the ringing sound of the school "were late" I yell a Finn he laughs "that's why we're running"

When we finally get to school, no one is outside. We walk into class and our teacher is talking about summer break, me and Finny are going to be in grade 1 next year, Im so exited.

When she sees us she frowns "you too are late sit down, today is going to be a big big day!" Now I frown, I really don't like it when she yells like that. Finny just smiles and sits down, I follow and sit beside him like usual.

When stops glaring at us she starts talking again. "As I was saying ... " the day goes on like this... Boring. I can't wait to go home and play with Prim. I keep thinking about Prim and mom and dad, and Finn. All of a sudden I'm being yanked up and pulled out if room.

Finny looks back at me and smiles "thinking 'bout me to much" he says. I laugh and hit him in the arm. We walk back to my house and Mr,Odair - Finnys dad is standing outside talking to my dad. They don't look happy.

When they see us they look even less happy. "What's wrong?" Finny asks bravely whole holding my hand. bends down to our height and says "Finnick-" uh oh, I know it's bad because he used his full name.

"I'm sorry kids, but ... Where moving to California " I freeze, we live in district 12 Michigan, so California is far away so that means, I feel my lower lip shaking and soon I'm crying like a baby. Finny hugs me and says "it's okay, we're gonna talk everyday, and we'll come visit on the holidays and-" I stop listening to his promises and just think, my best friend is leaving home, school, me ... Forever.

I stop crying and move away from Finn so I can ask his dad a question. "Umm ... When are you leaving?" I try to ask politely. "Tomorrow sweetie, Im sorry" i just cry harder and through a blur of tears I hear myself asking if Finn can stay over and I hear both fathers say yes.

I pull Finn upstairs and crash on my bed. I notice that Finny's face is wet too, "I didn't know boys cold cry" He just laughs, and I do too, and that's how we fall asleep. Crying and laughing with my best friend.

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up and see Finn is still asleep. I shove him and he doesn't wake up, I shove him harder ... Nothing. I finally push him hard enough to fall on the floor and he wakes up and frowns and then smiles evilly and says "your gonna get it!"

We have an awesome pillow fight before I remember what is happening today and start crying again. I don't like crying and I want to stop but i can't. Finn hugs me again and we sit for a while until I hear Prim crying. I get up and Finn follows me to her room.

We coo over how cute she is and the call my mom because we don't know what to do. Come on, where not even 7 yet! Me and Finny hang out for hours and at lunch time his dad comes with a big truck behind him. I cry and hug Finny. He kisses me on the cheek and looks at me. he's crying too "hey it's okay... I love you Kitty" I smile "I love you too, Fish breath"

We laugh and he walks outside and gets in the big truck. He waves, tears running down his face, I wave back, we wave until we can't see each other anymore and that's when I hear my heart breaking.

ONE YEAR LATER (2003)

I walk home from school with a new friend named Madge, she's the new Sheriffs daughter, I didn't like the old Sherrif, Seneca Crane, he would always scare me and ... Finnick. I still think of Finny but it doesn't hurt that much, he probably forgot about me anyway right, I mean it's been a year and - " hey are you okay, Katniss ? " Madge asks me. I wonder why and then I feel my hand that was wiping the wet tears off my face.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay" I smile and so does Madge and we continue walking home.

(You guys don't mind if we fast forward this right, I'm getting bored writing this stuff ;) )

June 2009 (K= 12 1/2 years old)

I cant cry, I won't, He wouldn't want me to, he'd want me to be brave and strong, for Prim and Mom. We got the news last night, he was on a 'routine house fire' when a ceiling beam fell on him and crushed his spine. Yeah my dad the firefighter, died not of the fire itself but of a beam crushing him. Prim, whose only 7 has been spared of the gory details, all she knows is that daddy is never coming back. She cried for him, I cried for him then stopped. Mom, is in a mother world in her head.

Mom hasn't moved in a few hours and I'm starting to get worried.

2012 (K =16)

I am gone. Completely and utterly gone. When I got dressed this morning, I didn't even consider the possibility of this happening to me and my family. I have lost myself in the array of emotions that come with a loved ones death. I am gone, just like my Father.

I can't believe this, how could she do this. My own mother, sending Prim and I to live with Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie, sure there incredibly Rich and I don't k ow how long I can keep supporting us but... This is our home. I have all of my memories with my Dad, and Finnick. Wow, I haven't thought of him in years. I guess the upside is that Madge is coming to, yeah Madge and I have grown really close and a she lives near Haymitch's house, apparently.

I close my eyes, and squeeze Prim's 12 year old hand, falling asleep to the Pilots voice telling the passengers that will be taking off to Capitol,California in 10 minutes...

OKAY SO TO MAKE THINGS CLEARER TO YOU (MOSTLY ME) KATNISS,FINNICK AND MADGE ALL BORN IN 1996 STORY STARTS 5 YEARS LATER IN 2001 PRIM IS BORN 2001 SO NOW (2013) KATNISS IS TURNING 17 AND PRIM IS 12. THAT MAKES SENSE RIGHT?


End file.
